Le secret de Brennan
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: L'équipe va découvrir à quoi Brennan passe ses nuits depuis la mort de sa meilleure amie.


_**Le Secret de Brennan**_

Cette fic se passe pendant la saison 3, après l'épisode 315 « Amis pour la vie », revoir son vieil ami, a réveillé des souvenirs en lui et aussi des rêves, des envies que seule Emma connaissait, il repense aussi beaucoup à elle et s'autorise à la pleurer en cachette depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis plusieurs semaines aussi, il est mystérieux, sort en cachette ce qui intrigue et inquiète Shalimar qui va alors en parler aux autres et tous les trois vont percer à jour le secret de Brennan

_**Première partie**_

C'était le calme au Sanctuaire, tout le monde dormait ou presque, Brennan quitta le Sanctuaire sans bruit, dans sa chambre, les yeux de Shal prirent une teinte orangée.

Shal : et voilà tu files encore en douce ! Cette fois s'en est trop ça ne peut plus durer !

Brennan rentra vers 3 heures du matin comme beaucoup de soirs depuis plusieurs semaines. Le lendemain matin alors que tous étaient levés ce dernier dormait encore.

Lexa : Brennan dort tard en ce moment !

Jesse : je le trouve changé depuis l'histoire avec Cole !

Lexa : c'est sur ! Ca à du rouvrir certains souvenirs voire certaines blessures !

Shal : moi je dirais que s'il sortait moins il serait moins fatigué !

Jesse : de quoi tu parles ?

Shal : je parle du faite qu'il s'éclipse en douce un soir sur deux et rentre au milieu de la nuit ! ça fait plus de trois semaines que ça dure, et j'avoue que ça commence à m'inquiéter !

Lexa : ça t'inquiète ou ça te déplait !

Shalimar lui lança un regard noir !

Lexa regardant Jesse : je l'ai dit à voix haute c'est ça !

Jesse acquiesça amusé : Posons-lui la question !

Les filles semblèrent se satisfaire de cette décision et chacun partit vaquer à ces occupations, Brennan se leva vers 10h30 mais l'équipe ne se retrouva que pour le repas, d'abord ce fut le silence puis Lexa brisa la glace.

Lexa : Alors il parait que tu fais le mur ?

Brennan ne répondit rien.

Jesse : pourquoi tu fais ça ? tu vas où ?

Brennan : je pensais avoir passer l'âge de rendre des comptes, je suis libre de mes actes !

Jesse : ne le prend pas comme ça !

Brennan : et comment devrais-je le prendre ! Je vous demande moi ce que vous faites de vos nuits ! Non !

Puis il quitta la pièce.

Lexa : euh.. je trouve sa réaction quelque peu démesurée, ça cache quelque chose !

Jesse : là je te l'accorde !

Shal : Alors on fait quoi ?

Lexa : je n'aime pas bien ça mais on le suit !

Brennan était dans sa chambre pestant contre ses amis, contre lui, il avait été dur envers eux car au fond ils s'inquiétaient seulement mais il ne voulait pas qu'il découvre son secret, secret que seul sa tendre Psionic connaissait et partageait. Il regarda la photo d'Emma sur son étagère, il s'approcha et la frôla des bouts des doigts.

Brennan : comme tu me manques ! ça me pèse de plus en plus, c'est comme si plus j'essayais d'être fort et plus ton absence me pesait ! Pourquoi Emma, Pourquoi la vie est si injuste pourquoi la vie t'a enlevé à moi, je me sens si seul bien sûr ils sont là mais c'est tellement différent, notre relation exceptionnelle me manque, je comprends tellement de chose, j'aurais tellement voulu te dire des choses ! Tu es partit trop tôt et je comprends maintenant la complexité de nos sentiments, je comprends maintenant que j'étais un peu comme un amant et que bien souvent j'ai dû te faire mal involontairement !

Son regard était flou, c'était dû aux larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux roulant sur ses joues pour venir mourir sur la vitre glacée protégeant la photo de la belle Psionic tragiquement disparue.

Brennan se ressaisit, essayant les dernières larmes qui perlaient, il alluma la musique et attrapa du papier et il passa toute l'après midi à gribouiller, déchirant plusieurs feuilles, recommençant encore et encore. Ce soir là il ne sortit pas, il resta au Sanctuaire isolé dans sa chambre mais la nuit suivante, il s'éclipsa de nouveau. Jesse, Lexa et Shal le suivirent jusqu'à un bar.

Jesse : un piano bar ! Ce n'est pas son genre !

Lexa : je n'y crois pas, tout ça pour une fille !

Shalimar la regarda.

Lexa : quoi ! Tu vois une autre explication !

Shalimar : si c'était une fille, il ne ferrait pas autant de mystère, il y a autre chose !

Jesse : et bien entrons !

Le trio entra et prit place à une table, ils cherchèrent Brennan du regard mais il était nulle part.

Une voix : pour notre plus grand plaisir, il est revenu encore ce soir et il entamera la soirée par une nouvelle composition ! Je vous demande donc d'accueillir comme il se doit notre chouchou Brennan Mulwray.

Lexa qui buvait en recracha son verre, Brennan lui prit place au piano, il n'avait pas vu ses amis.

Brennan : je dédie cette chanson à une femme qui n'est plu, à une femme que j'ai déçue, à mon amie disparue, il a fallu qu'elle me quitte pour que je me rend compte à quel point je l'aimais et ça c'est une bien dure réalité

Il joua les premières notes et se fut aussitôt le silence dans la salle puis il commença à chanter

Version originale

Version traduite

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
>You told me how proud you were but I walked away<br>If only I knew what I know today

I would hold you in my arms  
>I would take the pain away<br>Thank you for all you've done  
>Forgive all your mistakes<br>There's nothing I wouldn't do  
>To hear your voice again<br>Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
>And I've hurt myself by hurting you<br>Someday I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
>Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss<br>You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
>Would you help me understand?<br>Are you looking down upon me?  
>Are you proud of who I am?<br>There's nothing I want to do  
>To have just one more chance<br>To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
>And I've hurt myself<br>If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
>I've missed you since you've been away<p>

Oh, it's dangerous  
>It's so I'm afraid to try to turn back time<p>

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
>And I've hurt myself <p>

Je revois ton visage comme si c'était hier

Si seulement je savais ce que je sais aujourd'hui

Oh, Oh

Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras

Pour ainsi faire partir la douleur

Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait

Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas

Pour entendre encore le son de ta voix.

Parfois je t'appel

Mais je sais que tu ne m'entends pas.

[Refrain]

Oh je m'excuse tant de t'avoir condamné

Et de tout ce que je n'ai pas pû faire

Je me suis fait du mal à moi-même en t'en faisant

Il y a des jours je ressens une déchirure en moi

Mais je ne l'admettrai jamais

Parfois j'aimerais me cacher parce que tu me manques

Et c'est si dur de dire adieu

Dans ce genre de circonstance.

Me diras-tu quand est-ce que j'avais tort ?

M'aideras-tu à comprendre ?

Me regardes-tu de là-haut ? / M'as-tu méprisé ?

Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas

Pour avoir seulement une autre chance

De revoir ton regard

Et le voir rencontrer le mien.

[Refrain] (Reprise)

Si seulement je pouvais te faire revenir un seul jour

Je te dirai ô combien tu me manques

Depuis que tu es si loin

Oh c'est si irréel, si incongru

De vouloir essayer de retourner dans le temps.

Je m'excuse tant de t'avoir condamné

Et de tout ce que je n'ai pas pû faire

Je me suis fait du mal à moi-même en t'en faisant

Il releva la tête, son regard brillait, une larme coula le long de sa joue et s'échoua sur les touches blanches du piano. Il remarque ses amis, maintenant ils savent, ils savent qu'il aime chanté et composé, ils savent qu'Emma et lui s'étaient plus que de l'Amitié et qu'il souffre d'avoir perdu cet être qui l'aimait et que lui ne voyait. Shalimar avait aussi les larmes aux yeux non pas parce que Brennan en aimait une autre mais parce qu'elle avait été touché par la chanson, Lexa ne disait rien mais les mots l'avait aussi touché et Jesse n'était pas resté non plus insensible. Le public applaudissait et en redemandait et Brennan ne se fit pas prier car à chaque fois qu'il chantait, c'était comme s'il renaissait.

_**2ième Partie**_

La soirée suivait son cours, Brennan venait chanter de temps à autre, le reste du temps il était au niveau du bar, il avait été salué ses amis mais personne n'avait vraiment parlé, il était assis au comptoir entrain d'écrire.

La voix : La soirée touche à sa fin mesdames et messieurs mais avant de se séparer, Brennan nous fait l'honneur d'une dernière chanson, qu'il vient juste de finir d'écrire et qu'il dédie à une femme du public qui se reconnaitra.

_**Je te dédie (David Charvet)**_

J'ai jamais voulu t'dire je t'aime  
>Quand c'est pas vrai c'est pas la peine<br>Laisse-moi un peu de temps  
>Tu sauras un jour qui je suis vraiment<br>Toute la place que tu prends 

{Refrain:}  
>Je te dédie<br>Mon âme à Dieu, les larmes aux yeux  
>Je te dédie<br>Ma force et le feu d'un amour pour deux  
>Je te dédie<br>Les larmes aux yeux, ce que j'ai de mieux  
>Mes larmes aux yeux<p>

Je te guiderai dans le noir  
>Mais je me perdrai si tu pars<br>J'ai plus le coeur à faire semblant  
>Alors prends la main que je te tends<br>Je suis prêt maintenant

{au Refrain}  
>Je te dédie<br>Mon âme à Dieu, les larmes aux yeux  
>Je te dédie<br>Ma force et le feu d'un amour pour deux  
>Je te dédie<br>Les larmes aux yeux, ce que j'ai de mieux  
>Mes larmes aux yeux<p>

Je sais ça ma pris longtemps  
>J'aurais dû le dire avant<br>Souvent le meilleur me passait devant  
>Toi mon ange mon étoile tu m'as fait oublier le mal<br>Comme un trait sur le passé  
>Je vois ma vie recommencer<p>

Je te dédie  
>Je te dédie<p>

Pas de doute, Shal savait que cette chanson était pour elle, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ils se sourirent, la salle se vide, Shalimar a perdu Brennan du regard, Jesse et Lexa sont sortis, Shal est debout cherchant Brennan, deux mains puissantes se posent alors sur ses épaules, elle frisonne, se retourne, c'est lui son bel électrique, elle se blottit contre lui, délicatement il relève son menton et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Fin


End file.
